videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:109.155.52.231
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Call Of The Watch Dogs: Jacks Chronicles page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mirai Moon (talk) 13:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh right! Sorry, I read them and then had to do some errands so I forgot to respond. The scenes were pretty nice. I liked them. - MIRAI MOON - 15:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) hmm. Tough choice. I kinda like Jacks x Clem a little more. - MIRAI MOON - 15:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) But tonight, we're drinking from the bottle~ Apologies for not getting back to you sooner, I haven't been able to get online since Wednesday ahaha :P Anyways, both ideas sound good and after reading the page, I really like both scenes. It's been cleverly written and it's really gripping! Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) You do know you can upload images to the wiki, right? - MIRAI MOON - 13:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) As I said before, I'll make you an account. You just need to give me a username. - MIRAI MOON - 15:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) If you tell me what you want your username to be, I could create an account for you. You'd just need to sign in after I'm done, and that shouldn't be a problem. - MIRAI MOON - 15:32, June 20, 2015 (UTC) do you have an e-mail address? - MIRAI MOON - 15:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) eh, I'll make one for you too. - MIRAI MOON - 15:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Well I made you an e-mail anyway. To sign in: click here. Your e-mail is "crossoverftw@gmail.com" and your passwords for both can be found here. - MIRAI MOON - 15:48, June 20, 2015 (UTC) to be completely honest, I have no idea. I just searched up "Black Ops 3 specialists". If it helps, this is the image I used. - MIRAI MOON - 19:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. The problem is, I don't care much for the Marvel Cinematic Universe thing, so if I went to see a Marvel film for whatever reason, I wouldn't stay after the credits. If, for whatever insane reason I did, I'd probably be shocked that your thing is real and then shrug and say "cool" since I am bad at these hypothetical things. - MIRAI MOON - 19:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Which image is it specifically, can you give me a link please? And you are aware that you can upload images yourself right? Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:05, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Indeed my exams are over :D I'm still pretty busy with school (it doesn't end until July :L) however I'll try and do it over the next week or so :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if I will create more for your Terminator game. Maybe. - MIRAI MOON - 16:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Something Good Can Work~ Hey, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the Terminator franchise - I mean I've heard of it, but that's all. And you want a poster for COW II and some promo posters for the Terminator one, right? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how many, but probably a few :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid I haven't started it yet as I've been really busy recently ahaha Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC)